


Leave the Master to His Dungeon

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Bakura Ryou will not go to bed. He's got dungeons to plan, and he'sgoingto plan them, sleep and sense and overly concerned boyfriends be damned.





	Leave the Master to His Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Request for mywaywardcupcake for Honda and Otogi "having a sort of intervention with Ryou’s all night tabletop gaming."

“Heeey,” said Otogi, poking his head into the door. Honda slipped past him.

“How’s it going?” said Honda. They hovered near the desk.

Bakura stiffened. They were at his back now, peering over his shoulder. “Good,” he ventured, scrutinizing them from the corner of his eye. He prodded the tip of his mechanical pencil against his notepad, spattering the page with tiny dots. “Did… you need something?”

“Just wanted to see how you were.” Honda laid his hand on Bakura’s shoulder, touch so light that he almost couldn’t feel it. Coward.

Bakura patted his hand. “Then I’m fine!” He glanced back and gave them the smile – the one that could deflect bullets. Everything was right with the world. Believe him and go away.

“So… how long do you think this will take you?” said Otogi, leaning over and peering even closer at Bakura’s notes. The strain in his feigned ease was so obvious, so suggestive, that Bakura felt embarrassed for him. The notebook shut in Otogi’s face, and he jumped up, blinking.

“It could be a while,” said Bakura, one hand atop the thick pile of notes and folders. If the smile didn’t work, he was in for a challenge. He tapped his lips with a finger. “Maybe all night. I have a lot of games to plan for right now. I’m sure you two need to be getting to bed.”

“That’s kind of why we’re here,” said Honda, grinning nervously.

“Ah! You wanted to say goodnight? Goodnight, then!” Bakura turned in his chair, balancing on his knees, and wrapped his arms around Honda. He blew Otogi a kiss over his shoulder.

“Not exactly.” Honda scratched at his face while Bakura nuzzled into his his neck. If he could just distract Honda a little longer, he might forget why he was here in the first place.

“We wanted you to come, too,” interrupted Otogi.

“You don’t get enough sleep,” said Honda.

“You don’t.” Otogi folded his arms, pouting.

They were trying so hard to be the responsible adults here. They weren’t his _mom_. He snorted, and the burst of laughter jolted Honda away. When he tried to put his hand back on Bakura’s shoulder, Bakura nudged it away and said, “Well, you know… water is wet.” He didn’t think they’d get the joke.

Too bad they came in numbers. He could have handled Honda on his own. Otogi was harder to crack, but Bakura was getting better at it all the time. Then again, they were starting to know him – to really _know_ him – and that put everything in jeopardy. Together, it was even worse. They could back each other up.

“Even if you can’t sleep, it’s better to try,” said Honda, his rejected hand suspended in the air.

“Is it?” Bakura wondered what made either of them an expert. How many nights had they spent tossing and turning, tired out of their minds, hoping with all their might that their body would just give out and plunge into relief that never came? How many times had they finally sunk into blessed sleep, only to have it snatched away in a cold sweat half hour later? How many nightmares had they known? How many terrors?

“Well, yeah!” said Otogi, every bit as dense as Honda. “That way you might at least get some sleep. C’mon.”

Bakura sighed. It was time to drop the act. “I’m not going to bed.”

“You really should-”

“I’m _not going_.” Before they could react, Bakura stood, grabbed their arms, and ushered them toward the door. He shoved them through, both wide-eyed and open-mouthed, and locked it behind them. “Goodnight!”

“We’re just worried!” shouted Honda, and Bakura stood behind the door, arms tight around himself. They meant well. He knew they did. They meant well, but…

He sat back down and frowned at his notes. Dungeons didn’t stock themselves.

* * *

Honda stirred. He felt movement, the four weights of limbs navigating over the mattress. “Blankey?” he mumbled. “There’s not room…” Suddenly, his mind caught up with reality. Blankey wasn’t here. This was Bakura’s place. He lifted his head.

“It’s just me,” whispered Bakura, crawling beside him.

Honda leaned over Otogi, whose unconscious grip on him was too tight to be dismantled, and squinted at the clock. It was nearly 5 AM. He looked back at Bakura, though he was unable to make out much in  the dark. It might have been getting light outside, but Bakura had fitted the sole window in the room with a blackout shade and thick, dark curtains. 

“Should have slept… my head is _killing_ me.” Bakura groaned and pressed his face into Honda’s shoulder. “Not a word. Not a single word.”


End file.
